The Angel and The Artist
by xxmomopandaxx
Summary: Atsuko Haruki is off to konoha academy. What happens when she befriends the members of the local gang, The Akatsuki? DeidaraxOC im sorry! Im really bad at summaries!
1. Chapter 1: First Day Of School

**Heeeey! I've come out of hibernation!**

**okay so I wasnt REALLY in hibernation but i've been gone  
for a long time so it feels like I was!  
I know there was a lot of people that liked reading this fanfic and  
for that I LOVE YOU!  
I decided to just delete itm edit it, post it again and what not so you can look forward  
to the old story being updated soon ANNND the next chapter!  
Which I know you guys are dying to read but for now,  
READ ON! :)**

* * *

"Honey, wake up if you want to get there on time." I heard my mother's voice from the other side of the door.

"Don't worry mommy I've been awake for an hour now. Can you help me tie this damn tie!" I asked referring to my school's uniform.  
My mother walked in and smiled before taking the stupid piece of cloth into her hands and tying it perfectly.

"Do you have all your bags packed?" She asked sadly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I have to leave you here all by yourself mommy!" I cried and hugged her.

When I was a little kid both my grandparents died within the same year.  
Then two years later, my father died, I was all my mother had left. Now look at me, Im off to Konoha Academy.

"No, don't apologize. Your father wanted this. He wanted you to go to this school." She said and hugged me again.

Konoha academy is actually two different schools. The k-8th grade school was called Konoha Junior Academy and the high school was called Konoha Academy. The high school is the boarding school that I'm going to. If you went to the junior academy it was mandatory to go to the finishing academy. Although, this academy wasn't just any academy it was a ninja academy.

"Okay, Atsuko make sure your ready to go in 5 minutes." My mom said before walking out of the room. I sighed and looked at the mirror.

"why the hell do I still look like a kid!" I groaned.

Summer didn't do anything to me except give me a stupid sunburn on the back of my neck. I still had almost no chest what-so-ever and I was 4'10"! I grabbed my brush and quickly ran it through my long golden hair. The one thing I did like about my baby face was the fact that I had amber eyes. It was kind of annoying though cause everyone says I look like a female version Edward Elric from Full Metal Alchemist! I loved that manga and its anime but I don't want to look like him! I want to look like… not him! I growled at the thought of looking like Ed. I looked over the school uniform. It consisted of a white button up short sleeve blouse a black skirt, and a red blazer with the school logo on it, sock of our choice and brown uniform shoes. I chose to where knee-high black socks. I grabbed my back pack and my bags and dragged them out of my room.

"Mommy! Let's go! I promised Hina-chan I'd be early!" I yelled as shoved the schools p.e. uniform in my backpack and made sure I remembered my combination lock for the locker rooms. My mom walked into the house.

"I've been ready." She said and helped me with my bags. I hopped into the passenger seat of the car and pressed my face against the window.

"I'LL MISS YOU HOUSE!" I yelled against the glass.

"Atsuko! The neighbor's will think your crazy!" My mom scolded me.

"They already do!" I said with a laugh and my mom joined in the laughter.

"So you already sent your big suitcase with all your clothes on it to your dorm, right?" My mom asked.

"Yeah, because I came to the orientation thing a week ago I gotta choose my room. Of course I picked Hinata as my roommate! Sakura and Ino are sharing the room in front of us too! Its going to be awesome!" I yelled happily as I removed my face from the cool window.

"Just don't forget to do your homework sweety." She said with a smile.

Soon enough we reached the school and I grabbed my back pack and put it over my shoulder as I carried the two other bags I had.

"I'll come visit you mom! I promise!" I said and smiled at her.

"You better!" Was all she said before driving away. I quickly made my way to my room. When I reached my room I dropped my bags and unlocked the door.

"Atsuko-chan!" I heard Hinata's voice.

"Hinata-chan!" I yelled happily and hugged her.

I brought my bags in and plopped them onto my bed. Opposite of the door was the bathroom. On either side were two beds and a desk with a rolly chair. I walked over to the closet.

"Hey Hina-chan! I can fit in this thing!" I said happily.

"Well, of course you can. You are short after all." I heard Ino's voice shortly after the sound of an opening door.

"Watch it Yamanaka!" I said jokingly and hugged her and Sakura almost instantly.

"Waaaah! Summer was so nice to all three of you!" I whined at the sight of my friends.

Ino had grown a couple of inches and was basically a guy's DREAM GIRL. She had long blonde hair, sparkly blue eyes, gorgeous smile and had a killer body. Sakura had short pink hair that framed her face beautifully, emerald green eyes, and also had a nice body. Hinata had long bluish hair and princess bangs, cool lavender eyes, the cutest smile ever, and had a curvaceous body.

"Oh, Atsuko-chan. At least you're still super cute!" Ino said and crush hugged me.

"Pfft, guys go for hot not cute, all three of you guys could get any guy you want." I said and rolled my eyes.

"Its not like you have to worry about that seeing as you have Neji." Ino said and smiled.

"Besides, Hinata already has the only guy she's ever wanted." Sakura said with a smirk and nudged Hinata with her arm. We all laughed as Hinata's face turned a bright red.

"L-Lets compare our s-schedules!" Hinata blurted out trying to change the subject.

(I'm going to use my school's bell schedule just to let you know)

**Atsuko-  
**1st period- Art, Teacher: Kakashi Hatake  
2nd period- Home Economics: Kurenai Yuhi  
20 minute break  
3rd period- Gym, Teacher: Might Guy  
4th period- Geography, Teacher: Asuma Sarutobi  
40 minute Lunch  
5th period- Ninja Tactics*, Teacher: Iruka Umino  
6th period- Health, Teacher: Shizune

**Hinata**-  
1st period- Health, Teacher: Shizune  
2nd period- Home Economics: Kurenai Yuhi  
20 minute break  
3rd period- Gym, Teacher: Might Guy  
4th period- Geography, Teacher: Asuma Sarutobi  
40 minute Lunch  
5th period- Ninja Tactics, Teacher: Iruka Umino  
6th period- Art, Teacher: Kakashi Hatake

**Sakura-  
**1st period- Drama, Teacher: Orochimaru  
2nd period- Home Economics: Kurenai Yuhi  
20 minute break  
3rd period- Gym, Teacher: Might Guy  
4th period- Health, Teacher: Shizune  
40 minute Lunch  
5th period- Ninja Tactics, Teacher: Iruka Umino  
6th period- Geography, Teacher: Asuma Sarutobi

**Ino-  
**1st period- Drama, Teacher: Orochimaru  
2nd period- Home Economics: Kurenai Yuhi  
20 minute break  
3rd period- Gym, Teacher: Might Guy  
4th period- Health, Teacher: Shizune  
40 minute Lunch  
5th period- Ninja Tactics, Teacher: Iruka Umino  
6th period- Geography, Teacher: Asuma Sarutobi

***I called it this for lack of a better term for the class name xDHave a better name in mind? tell me and I wouldn't mind changing it lol :P**

"Great, first period alone." I muttered.

"Hey, At least you and I have four classes together AND the four of us have three." Hinata said and smiled.

"That's true." I said and hugged her. Hinata never stuttered with me it made me feel special. I took a look at sakura's schedule.

"Orochimaru? He sounds kinds of creeeeeeeeeeeeeepy." I said.

"Your right… he does." Sakura said and shivered looking at Ino.

"Hey, don't look at me like I'm some sort of Hero." She said and laughed.

"Have you guys heard?" Ino spoke up. "about what?" we all asked in unison.

"Sasuke Uchiha is back!" She exclaimed happily.

"REALLY! SASUKE IS BACK!" I yelled/asked. Sasuke was my best friend of all time, childhood best friend to be exact. He was forced to move away when we were younger.

"knock knock." We heard a male voice and turned around.

"Hiya Neji." I said with a smile.

"Good morning ladies." He said sweetly before wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Didn't I tell you to grow?" He asked before laughing.

The others shortly joined in on the laughter while I just glared off into space. Neji was really sweet when we were in front of others but one little slip up and he got really mad at me. Ever since I told him that I missed Sasuke he stopped being the sweetest thing ever and started being really mean. He wouldn't let me leave him either, which made matters worse. I dealt with it though, I could never tell my mom and break her heart some more.

"Hey, Atsuko what class do you have first?" He asked me.

"Oh, Art with Kakashi-Sensei." I replied.

"Really? Same here. Let's walk to class together." He said and kissed me on the cheek.

"awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Ino and sakura squealed just as the bell rang.

Neji took hold of my hand and led me to class. At one point we passed by one of Neji's friends, her name was tenten. She smiled and him and winked, he smiled and winked back.

'_What's going on here?' _I thought but wouldn't dare ask. Then Neji led me to class but didn't walk in.

"Hey um Atsuko, I'll get to class soon. I need to do…something real quick…"He said and pushed me into the classroom.

There was 12 tables. Three rows with four tables in each row. Each table had two stools which obviously meant it sat two people. I decided to sit down at the table next to the window. I watched as people piled into the classroom. I recognized my friends Kiba, shino, Shikamaru and Temari. They all had people to sit with so I was alone at my table which I really didn't mind. I looked out the window and stared at the scenery. I saw lots of trees and a lush green field. I liked trees, they were fun to climb. I then felt someone sit down to my right so I decided to look.

'_IS THAT A BOY OR A GIRL!'_ I thought as I looked up the blonde sitting next to me. I looked at …its… chest.

"oh…" I said out loud now realizing it was a boy.

"did you say something, un?" He spoke. I liked the sound of his voice…that sounds kind of stalkerish… oh wait! I gotta say something.

"Oh, it was nothing hehe…just thinking out loud." I said stupidly.

"Oh well Im Deidara, un." He said and smiled, a beautiful smile by the way.

He had long blond hair that was half up and half down. His bangs completely covered his left eye. His eyes were blue, by the way. He was probably one of the sexiest guys I had ever seen in my life, just saying. He was wearing a ring on his right index finger. I noticed that his fingernails were painted. Hm, that's strange, never really seen a guy with painted nails, maybe he's gay! No! bad Atsuko! Stop insinuating!

"I'm Atsuko Haruki" I said and gave him a small smile.

"Atsuko. That's a pretty name, un." He said and smiled.

"Your name is fun to say…deidara. Deeeeeeiidara. Deidaaaarraaaa." I said and laughed. This caused him to laugh too.

"You're a funny kid." He said.

"Hey I'm not a kid! Im 15 years old!" I said and pouted. That's when the teacher walked in.

"Sorry I'm late. I was on my way when I saw a black cat up ahead of me and I had to go all the way around so I wouldn't get bad luck." He said and laughed. He had silver hair and that's all I could really say because almost his entire face was covered by a face mask thing.

"Anyways, My name is Kakashi Hatake, You must call me Kakashi-Sensei. Paint, Draw, Sculpt, do whatever you want as long as you don't interrupt my novel." He said and sat down and started reading Ichi Ichi Paradise.

Kakashi-sensei looked up from his book and said "By the way, these are your assigned seats."

_'uh oh I wonder what Neji will say about that'_ I thought. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed deidara making little clay birds. I giggled softly and continued to paint the grassy field. When I looked over again I realized he had mouths on his hands. I put down my paint brush.

"that's cool" I whispered.

"what is? Un" He said and looked up.

"you have mouths on your hands!" I said a little bit louder.

"Oh. Yeah they help me make these things but wanna see something cooler? Un." He said in a somewhat excited voice. I nodded my head.

"okay open the wonder first, un." He said as I opened the window. He dropped the clay birds outside and they started to fly and then KABLAM!  
They blew up. My eyes grew with a childlike excitement. That's the thing with me, no matter how old I get I always end up acting like a little seven year old.

"that was awesome!" I yelled and he laughed.

"See you are a kid, un." He said laughed some more at my pout.

"that's a nice painting, un." He said and put his chin on my shoulder. I just finished putting the finishing touches on it when I put my index finger and middle fingers up to the canvas. I had set it on fire and almost instantly it was gone.

"Why'd you do that? Un" Deidara asked with a bewildered look on his face.

"When I was younger, whenever I painted something my grandpa thought it was a waste of my time and destroyed all the paintings I ever made. One day, I painted my mother surrounded by angels and she made him keep it. I felt like I was missing something. I just couldn't have it. I hated having to see her friends always coming back to see it. So, I destroyed it myself. That's when I realized, I wanted my art to be seen once. That way whoever sees it appreciates it millions of times more than they would if they could see it whenever they want," I explained  
"kind of weird, huh?"

"Art of a single moment." I heard him whisper.  
"I'm like that too! My art only lasts a couple of seconds!" He shouted. Which bought us a glare from Kakashi-Sensei. We both just laughed. That's when Neji walked into the classroom looking kinda like he woke up ten minutes ago.

"Mr. Hyuga, your late." Kakashi said as Neji walked over to my table.

'_Uh oh here comes trouble…' _I thought.

"Who are you?" Neji asked deidara.

"Depends, whose asking? un." Deidara said with a smirk.

"Mr. Hyuga sit down in an EMPTY seat." Kakashi said putting an emphasis on the word empty.

"Don't you dare do anything to my girl" He said angrily and took a seat next to his friend Rock Lee.

"That douche is your boyfriend? un" Deidara whispered to me. I just nodded in reply.

"seems like a jerk to me, un." He stated.

"What do you have second period?" I asked him, changing the subject.

"home ec, Un" He replied.

"No way? I do too!" I said excitedly.

**Ring! Ring! Ring!~**(that's the bell ringing lol)

"Well then lets walk together, un." He said and grinned at me. I smiled back and was about to follow him when Neji spoke up.

"Where do you think you two are going?" Neji asked angrily.

"We have the same class so Im showing her the way, un." Deidara stated blandly.

"I'll take you." He demanded and grabbed my wrist forcefully.

"why do you smell like girl?" I asked as I smelled the girly perfume on him.

"Fine, go with the fucking homo. I don't care. My class is on the other side of the school anyways" Neji growled and let go of my wrist and muttered something under his breath as he walked out of the room.

"Are you okay? Un" Deidara asked as we walked towards our next class.

"Yeah." I lied.  
"Your lying, un" He said, "But I wont force it out of you. I've know you for like an hour so I don't have the right to know your life story, un." I looked up at deidara and smiled at him as we walked towards our next class.

We entered the classroom and I got tackled by a certain pink haired girl.

"ATSUKO-CHAN! DRAMA WAS HORRIBLE!" she yelled. I looked at Deidara and laughed at his shocked face.

"What she means is, the teacher was just like we described earlier." Ino stated with Hinata right behind her. Ino looked at deidara and smirked.

"Wow, Atsuko-chan, You work fast." She said and laughed along with Sakura. I blushed.

"You guys got it all wrong! Besides…Neji would kill me." I whispered the second part.

"Cheer up, un. I'd kick his ass before he could even try to kill you, un." Deidara whispered and ruffled my hair. He looked around and then smiled.

"Sasori! I didn't know you had this class, un" He said as a red head walked over.

"oh, that's because you woke up late and I left early." He stated.

People began to pour into the classroom.  
"Okay everyone, find somewhere to sit!" Kurenai said as soon as the second bell rang. The tables conveniently sat 6 people. Once everyone was seated all attention was brought on Kurenai.

"Okay, As you can probably tell I'm your teacher. You can just call me Kurenai. Today we'll start by making some cookies in groups of three. That should be easy enough for you." She said with a made the class laugh. I noticed rock lee raise his hand. Was this guy in all my classes? Then I thought about it… he's a sophomore and I'm a freshmen so he couldn't possibly be in all my classes.

"Yes, Rock Lee?" Kurenai asked as she noticed his raised arm.

"What kind of cookies do we make?" He asked.

"Your favorite cookies." She said and sat down at her desk.

"We choose Hinata cause she is super good at cooking!" Ino yelled and pulled Hinata towards her and sakura forming there group.

"Good cause we wanted Atsuko cause… She's cool, un" Deidara said and we just laughed.

"My favourite cookies are sugar cookies!" I said happily.

"Then lets make sugar cookies." Sasori said grabbed one of the books from the nearby shelf and began to look for sugar cookies.

"Deidara, you aren't allowed to touch any of the ingredients, okay?" I said and his face fell.

"Why! Un." he whined like sad child. "Because you have mouths on your hands." Sasori said before I could.

"Thank you Sasori." I said and gave him a small smile. Deidara crossed his arms and pouted.

"Who's the kid now huh!" I yelled victoriously. Everyone kind of stared at me so I just went back to looking at the recipe.

"aw, man I don't think we can finish this in time." I said sadly as I read the recipe. Kurenai had walked over and read te recipe over my shoulder.

"You guys can make the cookie dough now and I'll put it in the fridge for you to use tomorrow, is that okay?" She asked.

"Thank you Kurenai-sensei!" I said and smiled. She just patted me on the head and walked to the other tables to look at everyone's progress.

"Man, I hate waiting." Sasori said boredly.

"I do too." I said and sat back into my chair.

"Hey Angel, you got a little stuff on your cheek, un." Deidara said and I wiped it away.

"Angel?" Sakura, Ino, and Hinata all asked in unison obviously shocked.

"Yeah, un. Any problems?" He asked.

"why did you call her angel?" Ino asked.

"because she looks like an angel." deidara said with a devilish grin and pulled me into his arms. They just kind of stared at him until he let go of me.

"Okay, its done." I said and picked up the bowl. I was about to walk over to Kurenai when I slipped.

"Careful." I heard Sasori whisper as he helped me balance myself.

I couldn't help but notice the glare deidara gave Sasori. I quickly walked over to Kurenai and handed her the bowl and smiled. She smiled back, wrapped it in plastic wrap and walked towards the refrigerator in the back. I sat down next to Sasori like I was before, I sat in between the two. That's when I realized that the two of them wore different uniforms. Instead of Red Blazer and black bottoms, they had black blazers with red bottoms and a weird cloud symbol where the school logo should have been.

"I knew you guys looked familiar!" Sakura yelled.

_'what's going on here?' _I thought.

"You guys are just part of that stupid gang!" Sakura said with disapproving look. That's when Ino, and Sakura got up and went to a different table.

"Come on Hinata." Ino said while she glared at Deidara and Sasori. Hinata gave me a sad look and walked over to where sakura and Ino were. I was tired of Ino always bossing Hinata around cause she knew Hinata would listen.

"What's going on!" I yelled. Deidara sighed.

"Deidara and I are a part of the Akatsuki." Sasori stated.

"Yeah, Why aren't you leaving too? Un." Deidara asked.

"Does it really matter if you're part of them or not? That doesn't automatically make you bad people." I said and looked towards Hinata apologetically. Deidara grinned and ruffled my hair and Sasori smiled slightly.

"You're a good kid Atsuko." Sasori said softly.  
Sasori and I decided to clean the area we were using while deidara just watched. Almost soon after we finished cleaning the bell rang.

"Seeing as my friends are ignoring me can I hang out with you guys?" I asked shyly.

"What about Neji? Un" Deidara asked.

"What about him?" I said and looked away.

"of course you can hang out with us." Sasori said as we walked out the door.

I put my backpack on my back and followed Sasori as Deidara walked next to me.

"Are you sure you can handle the Akatsuki? Un" Deidara said jokingly. I just laughed at him and continued to follow. We reached a grassy area that had a bunch of tables and was surrounded by trees.

"Sit here." Deidara ordered and sat me down at a round table underneath a giant tree. Sasori and him sat on either side of me. Soon enough the table was surrounded by the people in the Akatsuki all dressed in the same uniform as Deidara and Sasori.

"Hey guys! This is our new friend! Her name is Atsuko! Un" Deidara exclaimed. The all stared at me for some time when a guy with a SHITLOAD of  
peircings spoke up.

"Its nice to meet you Atsuko, I'm Pein." he said.

"Its nice to meet you too." I said and smiled. Soon enough everyone introduced themselves. Pein, Konan, Kazuku, Zetsu, Kisame, Itachi, Tobi, and Satsuki.

"If you guys ever see that Neji Hyuga near her and he looks mad kick his ass, un." Deidara spoke up.

"Deidara, you shouldn't speak of someone else's problems without their permission." Sasori said and put a hand on my back.

"Its okay, but please I don't want to involve anyone in my problems." I said softly.

"Wait! So there IS a problem?" Kisame asked. Everyone's eyes were on me. I gulped

'oh shit..'

"No…" I lied.

"I don't think she wants to talk about her problems with people she hardly even knows." Sasori said. I looked at him and mouthed a thank you. He just nodded in return.

Everyone started talking amongst themselves and I sat there quietly and watched everyone converse. The girl named Satsuki looked at me and smiled. She was beautiful. Her black hair was long and her bangs were cut in Hime style not quite like Hinata's. She had crystal blue eyes and some sort of gem on her forehead. Just as I was about tosay hello to her I felt an arm fiercely pull me off my seat.

"oh what the hell!" I said angrily and quickly clasped my hand over my mouth when I saw pale eyes glare at me.

"Hey let go of Atsuko! Un" Deidara yelled as he and Sasori stood up. Neji ignored him as he dragged me away.

Deidara was about to go after him but Sasori pulled his arm back.  
"Sasori! Let Go! She's in trouble, un" He growled. Sasori shook his head as Deidara took his seat muttering something under his breath.

"Neji! Let go!" I yelled as Neji led me into an empty classroom. He violently threw me against a desk.

"What were you doing with the Akatsuki! Huh you little bitch!" He yelled angrily.

"Neji I-"

"I don't want to hear it! You're just a little fucking hoe aren't you!" He yelled.

"No-"

"Bitch don't talk back to me!" He yelled and backhanded me. I just stared at the ground. No sense in fighting back. He was stronger, faster, smarter than I was. I was helpless when it came to him.

**Ring! Ring! Ring!~**

"Get up." He ordered.

"what class do you have?" He asked me as his voice softened.

"I have gym…" I said softly.

"Please, don't be afraid of me Atsuko." Neji said and held my hand as he lead me out of the classroom and towards the gymnasium.

"Wouldn't dream of it." I said and laughed softly. Sure Neji could get out of hand but other times he's the sweetest person ever.

"The girl's locker rooms are on the right." Neji said as he walked in the opposite direction. As soon as I walked into the locker room I was approached by Satsuki.

"Are you okay, Atsuko?" She asked taking my arm in her hand and observing where Neji had grabbed me.

"Yes." I replied softly. She looked as if she didn't believe me but decided to ignore it.

She walked over to a locker I assumed to be hers and she pointed to the empty locker next to it and motioned for me to come over. I decided that I would go ahead and use the locker. I quickly changed my clothes and put my school uniform neatly into the locker and locked it. I noticed Sakura and Ino glaring at me and Hinata looking kind of sad.

"Hinata-chan…" I called to her and smiled. She smiled back at me then quickly frowned when Ino told her I was a traitor.

"Pfft. Girls are so dramatic." Satsuki said and I laughed.

"We better get going before Guy-Sensei makes us do 20 laps around the field" Satsuki said and took hold of my wrist gently and led me towards the gym was really big and had bleachers in the middle. Satsuki led me over to where Deidara and Sasori were sitting.

"Deidara are you okay? You look mad." She asked him.

"stupid Neji called me a fucking homo right before he went off with that skank tenten." He said angrily.

"Pfft. Like he's one to talk." Satsuki said jokingly to Sasori smiled slightly and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Oh, well are you a homosexual?" I asked deidara.

"No I am not but that's not what made me mad, un" He said and looked at me.

"What made me mad is that he might be cheating on you! Un" He growled. I sighed and looked into Deidara's eye.

"Its no big deal." I said softly and smiled at him.

"God damn it Atsuko! This isn't something to smile about!" He yelled and gripped my shoulders. I looked at his hands.

"Deidara, you're hurting me." I lied.

"Deidara, let go of Atsuko." Satsuki said with a stern voice. Deidara muttered something under his breath before letting go of my shoulders.

Gym passed by fast. The teacher Guy-sensei kept ranting on about youth and made us run 8 laps around the field behind the gym claiming that 4 laps was equivalent to a mile. I headed back to the locker rooms with Satsuki.

"I know I don't really have anything to say about this but, why do you stick around for that kind of treatment?" Satsuki asked me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked knowing all too well what she was going to say.

"Please Atsuko, Don't play dumb with me." She said in a soft hurt voice.

"I can't leave. He wont let me. I can't tell anyone cause frankly, no one really believes me except my best friend Hinata but he completely denies it  
and she's scared of him anyway." I said as I unlocked my locker and changed into my uniform. Satsuki put a warm hand on my shoulder.

"My family runs a dojo. I know 8 different ways to kill him. Don't hesitate to ask me to." She said and laughed. Satsuki always gave me a warm feeling. She was like the big sister I've always wanted. I just smiled at her, maybe one day I would take her up on that offer. Hinata approached me and smiled. I smiled back at her.

"Where are Sakura and Ino?" I asked.

"Off being mad at you for no reason." She said and laughed.

"Oh! Hinata, this is Satsuki. Satsuki, this is Hinata." I said introducing the two girls.

"I-its very nice t-to meet y-you." Hinata stuttered as a blush crept onto her face.

"Its nice to meet you to Hinata." Satsuki said with a smile.

**Ring! Ring! Ring!~**

"See ya later Satsuki! Say bye to Deidara and Sasori for me!" I said as I waved bye to Satsuki and followed Hinata to our Geography class.

"Hina-chan!" A voice called out. We turned around to see our favourite hyper active blonde ever, Naruto.

"Oh, N-Naruto-kun. H-h-hi." She said and blushed. Naruto hugged Hinata and swept her off her feet.

"I feel like I haven't seen you all day." He said sweetly.

"Well I'll see you two crazy kids later." I said with a smirk and headed off to geography. I walked in and analyzed the faces of the people in the class. My eyes widened when they landed on a certain blonde.

"Hey Angel. Did you miss me? Un" He asked with a grin.

"What? Are you stalking me now?" I said jokingly as I sat in the desk next to him.

"At least Sakura and Ino aren't in this class, un." Deidara said and leaned back into his desk.

"Hey those are my friends!" I defended them.

"Really? They dropped you like a hot rice ball as soon as you decided that you wouldn't judge me and Sasori because we were in the Akatsuki.  
They don't seem like good friends to me, un" Deidara stated in a serious voice.

"I guess you're right." I said in a sad tone as I rested my head on my desk.

Hinata walked in with Naruto right as the bell rang and they took seats near us. The rest of that day went by really quickly. I spent lunch with Hinata just walking around and eating the onigiri she made for us. None of the Akatsuki were in my 5th or 6th period classes but fortunately Sasuke was and we decided to pick up where we left off. I walked out of my 6th period class laughing at some joke about sakura's forehead that Sasuke told me. Neji had taken hold of my arm.

"Where were you at lunch?" He asked angrily.

"Neji, Let go of her arm." Sasuke said as he put his hand on my shoulder gently.

"Shut up Uchiha." He growled and pulled me away.

"bye Sasuke" I whimpered as Neji dragged me away from Sasuke. Sasuke was about to follow then got attacked by his fan girls. Neji led me back to the dorms and unlocked a door I assumed to be his room.

"Lee is training and wont be back until later. So don't expect anyone to help you." He growled as he threw me against the wall. He slammed the door behind him.

"Neji! I was with Hinata during lunch!" I cried out. He grabbed my face and turned my head forcing me to face him.

"Are you telling the truth?" he asked.

"yes" I answered softly.

"good. I don't want you near those Akatsuki freaks." He growled and kissed my forehead.

"Leave, I need to do my homework." He demanded as I got up and left the room quickly.

I quickly walked down the halls of the male dorm area.

"Atsuko!" I heard Sasuke's familiar voice.

"Sasuke!" I cried as he pulled me into his arms.

"What the hell is going on? Why is Neji being a dick?" He asked.

"Its nothing. It hardly ever happens." I lied.

"You're such a liar. Come on you know you can't lie to me. Besides, its bad for angel's to lie." He said and ruffled my hair.

"Its just a little bit of … abuse but its nothing big." I said once again lying.

"It hurts to know you lie to your best friends." He said as he leaned back onto the hallway wall and slid down it to sit on the floor. I sat down next to him.

"I know you aren't afraid of him. You aren't afraid of anybody." He stated.

"I'm afraid of telling someone who would tell the principal who would tell my mom. It would break my mom's heart to know this is going on." I said and buried my face in my knees.

"If that's the case. If he does anything to you, I'll kick his ass." Sasuke said as he lifted himself off the ground and offered me his hand. He helped me off the ground and ruffled my hair again.

"You're the third person to tell me that." I said with a smile as I walked away.

I reached my room and turned the knob to see Hinata sitting at her desk doing the geography homework we were assigned.

"Hey Hina-chan. I'm going to go to sleep. Wake me up early tomorrow, yeah?" I said right after a yawn.

"Its only 4:35 though." Hinata answered in a concerned voice.

"Today was too eventful." I stated simply and stripped out of my uniform and into a pair of black short shorts and a white tank top and crawled into my bed. Hinata had turned on her iHome and played the song Yura Yura by Heart Grows knowing I needed music to help me fall asleep. I sang along for a bit before sinking into sleep.

"_Daddy! Daddy! You wanted to talk to me?" 5 year old Atsuko asked running over to her father. Whose amber eyes and golden hair were identical to her own._

"Yes, angel there's something I need to tell you." He said as he swept his daughter into his arms.

"where are we going daddy?" she asked happily. Whenever she was with her dad nothing could hurt her, nothing.

"To your favourite place." He said and smiled. Atsuko's smile brightened. She knew there was a reason he was taking her out of the house at this late hour. Her father stopped walking when they reached a grassy hill that was decorated in lots of beautiful flowers.

"Daddy look at the stars! They're pretty!" She exclaimed. He looked down at his daughter and smiled.

"Did you know that you're an angel?" He asked her.

"Yeah, you say it all the time." She said as she picked some of the flowers that were nearby.

"That's not it. Now that you're attending Konoha Junior Academy I thought its time to tell you that you're special." He said and ruffled her hair.

"Not too long from now you'll be able to do this." He said as he did a couple of hand signs

"GAURDIAN ANGEL LEND ME YOUR WINGS!" He shouted as giant wings formed against his back.

"Daddy you have angel wings!" The girl yelled happily. The father smiled and dismissed the wings.

"You'll be able to do that soon. You remember our clan right? They live in a different part of town, They all have this special power. We can also manipulate the elements fire and earth to our advantage. I think its time I start training you. Then you can be able to make wings too." He said and smiled down and his daughter.

"Here, take this. Keep it with you, and it'll keep you safe." He said as he placed a necklace into his daughter's hand. It was a simple golden chain with a cute little sunflower charm.

"Thank you daddy!" The little girl said and hugged her daddy.

I sat up instantly and felt around my neck.  
"My necklace" I whispered and ran to my closet and grabbed one of my bags. I turned it over and searched through the contents until I felt my hand touch a cool necklace. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the light. I smiled at the sight of the sunflower necklace. I slipped it around my neck and smiled.

"Dad, why'd you have to go." I lowered my head and sighed.

* * *

**SOOOO!  
What do you think!  
Review yes? :)  
If you review, I'll love you forever  
I'll try to update AT LEAST every two weeks  
if not sooner.  
With that being said, hope you have a great day/night :)  
Lots of love,  
Momo :)**


	2. Chapter 2: An Angel's Tears

****

**So, it'll be reeally easy for me to  
put up the first three chapters seeing as I already  
have them all typed up. Just gotta edit them a bit  
and bam! there ya go :)  
**

**Animechild97, ILOVEYOU! Thank you for reviewing :)**

OH! And I dont own ANYTHING except my favorite little ed look-a-like Atsuko :D

With that being said,  
Enjoy the story.  
-hands you a bag of popcorn-

* * *

"Atsuko wake up, you still need to do the geography homework." I heard Hinata's gentle voice.

"what time is it?" I asked with a yawn.

"Its about 6:00" She said as she lifted herself off my bed. I sat up and stretched.

"Did you always have that necklace on?" She asked me.

"huh? No, I had that dream about my dad again. So I decided if this necklace can protect me then I might as well wear it to protect myself from your cousin." I grumbled as I tried to flatten my crazy bed hair.

I heard Hinata giggle as she walked to the bathroom to take a shower. I grabbed the geography book that was on Hinata's desk and opened it to the assigned page. After about 20 minutes I finished the assignment and laid out my uniform. Today I decided to wear cute loose white socks that they wear in animes. I pulled my iPod out of my back pack and put in the headphones and started listening to 'Sunrise' by Milk Inc. a couple minutes later Hinata walked out of the bathroom all dressed for school so I grabbed my towel and school uniform and walked into the bathroom. I showered quickly and dressed in my school uniform. I passed a brush threw my long golden hair and gave a thumbs up to the me in the mirror.

"Atsuko, are you almost done? We should go get breakfast before school starts." I heard Hinata call to me from the other side of the door. I walked out of the bathroom and grabbed my backpack and my iPod.

Knock Knock!

We both stared at the door before I spoke up.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Your big sister." I heard a familiar voice call from the door. Hinata shot me a confused look and I just shrugged… I didn't have a sister.

"Uh… come in?" I said confusedly. The door opened to reveal a smiling Satsuki.

"Oh! Hey Satsuki." I said and smiled.

"G-g-good morning S-Satsuki…" Hinata stuttered.

"Good Morning you two" She said happily.

"How'd you know this was my room?" I asked.

"Being in the Akatsuki has its perks." She said and giggled.

"Well we were gonna go get breakfast, wanna come with us?" I asked and smiled.

"Sure!" She exclaimed and smiled.

When we all got our food and were seated at a table inside the cafeteria I looked at each of our trays and blushed. I had twice as much food as Satsuki and Hinata combined. Satsuki noticed this and laughed.

"You eat the most yet you're the smallest." She said and pinched my cheek. I glared at her took a bite out of a piece of bread. Hinata giggled and spoke up

"T-t-that is p-pretty strange… isn't it?" Satsuki pondered it for a little.

"Yeah, that is pretty weird… What exactly do you eat?" She asked me.

"Uh… lots of take out, fast food, candy, ice cream, and chocolate… yeah… chocolate." I said and put a dreamy emphasis on the word 'chocolate'.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Satsuki raised her voice.

"Yeah, mom was always working and came home way to tired and depressed to cook for us." I said lazily, "I don't blame her though, she's had to deal with way too much. Now I'm all she has left." Satsuki gave me a look of sorrow.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm sorry for bringing that up…" She said and patted my back.

"Its no big deal. Don't be sad Onee-chan." I said with a stuffed mouth and smiled at Satsuki. That's when Satsuki went crazy.

"KYAAAAAAAA! YOU'RE SO CUTE! YOU CALLED ME BIG SISTER!" She squealed and hugged me. I started choking on my food from the random assault.

"S-Satsuki… Atsuko is c-choking!" Hinata managed to say in time. Satsuki's eyes widened and she immediately let go of me. I grabbed my juice box and quickly chugged the orange juice. I coughed for a little and then wiped the coughing tears from my eyes.

"Are you okay?" Satsuki asked me.

"Of course." I said as I continued to stuff my face. Satsuki smiled as she continued to eat her breakfast.

"There you are my angel, un!" A familiar voice yelled and hugged me tightly.

"Not this again!" I managed to say before Satsuki pulled deidara off of me.

"She's already had a near death experience by an Akatsuki member this morning. She doesn't need another." Satsuki said and smiled sweetly.

"Its nice to see your smile in the morning, un." Deidara said lovingly as he wrapped his arms around her and smiled back at her. I was too busy eating to notice Hinata's scared look. Within seconds I was pulled out of my seat and into someone's arms.

"Good morning, Atsuko." I heard Neji's voice.

"Oh.. Good morning Neji" I said with my mouth full of food.

"Why can't you eat like a normal girl" he sighed. I don't think he's aware of Deidara and Satsuki.

"Cause, She doesn't have to, un." Deidara muttered.

"She does if she wants to look like a proper woman. Besides, no one asked you." He said angrily.

"Well I think her eating habits are cute and besides who care about being proper, un." Deidara said as he got up to leave and Satsuki followed him. I swallowed my food and just stared at Neji who threw away the rest of the food on my tray.

"I wasn't finished." I pouted.

"You eat way to much. Like a boy. It looks disgusting." He said and held out his hand to me. I grabbed it and excused myself from the table and shot Hinata a sad look before being escorted out by Neji.

"Why do you insist on acting like a boy?" He asked me.

"I don't act like a boy. You're just over-reacting." I mumbled. Neji tightened his grip on my hand and if looks could kill his glare would've killed me instantly. I just looked away. He loosened his grip on my hand and sighed. His face softened and he looked at me.

"Maybe I am over-reacting." He said and pressed his lips to my forehead.

"Well anyway, I have to go talk to Lee about something. See you in class." He said and walked in the opposite direction. I sighed and walked outside to the grassy area with the tables and laid down underneath a shady tree. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Hey Ed." I heard my best friend's voice. I opened one eye and smirked.

"Hey there Duck Butt." I said and closed my eye.

I had known Sasuke, Hinata and Neji ever since we were children. I was particularly close to Sasuke though, like he was an older brother to me. After the murder of his parents he moved away because he couldn't stand living in the house his parents were murdered in. They moved back this year when Sasuke's older brother Itachi had convinced him it was okay and they now currently lived with some relatives here in Konoha.

"What class do you have first?" He asked.

"Art. You?" I asked.

"Drama. I hate it." He said and sighed.

"Why?" I asked and looked up at him.

"One, I have that class with Ino and Sakura. Two, the teacher looks at me like he wants to rape me." He said and shivered. I sat up and patted him on the back.

"That sucks. If I could do something I would." I said.

"Well you can call off Ino and Sakura right? I heard you were their friend." He said and looked at me.

"Yea I WAS their friend." I muttered.

"Losing friends already? This really is high school." Sasuke said and laughed. I couldn't help but laugh too.

"Damn its only the second day of school. Why can't it just be over already!" I groaned as Sasuke just laughed at me.

Ring! Ring! Ring!~

"Hey, I'll walk you to class." Sasuke said sweetly as he held his hand out to help me up off the ground.

"Nah, if your fan girls see me I'll get killed." I said and laughed as he pulled me off the ground. We walked together until we had to part, i hugged him goodbye and met up with Deidara.

"Hey there, un." He greeted me with his usual grin and ruffled my hair. We walked into the class together and took our seats.

"maaaaan! Im hungry!" I whined and patted my stomach.

"Really? You had so much food this morning though, un." He said.

"Yeah, but Neji threw the rest of my food away." I said and buried my face in my arms.

"that jerk, un." Deidara grumbled. At that moment Neji walked into the classroom.

"Speaking of the devil, un." Deidara said and laughed. I laughed softly.

"Okay, So you can do whatever you want but your homework is to make a poem. Any kind of poem. I don't really care." Kakashi announced to the class.

"A poem? I should make one about you, un. Hehe just kidding." Deidara said and looked at me.

"You're a stalker Deidara." I said with a laugh. About half-way through class I started to slam my head onto my desk.

"What the fuck? What's wrong with you? Un" Deidara asked with a shocked voice.

"I have writer's block!" I yelled and slammed my head onto the desk once more.

"Stop that! Crazy little girl, un." Deidara said as he lifted my head off the desk and laughed.

"I'm not a little girl!" I whined.

"Technically you are. Your short and you're a girl so that makes you a little girl, un."

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT YOU CAN'T SEE THEM WITHOUT A MAGINFYING GLASS!" I yelled, another reason Sasuke calls me Ed.

"Hey now I know who you remind me of! You remind me of that blonde kid form that one manga! Un" Deidara exclaimed.

"Edward Elric from Full Metal Alchemist. Am I right?" I asked in a bored tone.

"Yeah… you probably get that a lot don't you? Hehe My bad, un." Deidara said with a laugh as he patted my back.

The beginning of the day was completely uneventful besides what happened during first period. I stared at the clock on the wall waiting to get out of Geography. As I stared intently at the clock something hit me really hard in the back of the head. I turned around slowly and glared at deidara trying to melt his face off with my gaze.

"Hehe I didn't think it would hit you so hard it would make a noise, un." He said in a scared town and put up his hands to defend himself. I looked down to see he threw a clay bird at my head.

"were you trying to blow me up?" I asked in an angry voice.

"No! That one isn't gonna blow up! At least I hope not, un." He said and picked it up off the ground. He looked up at me with a sad face.

"your thick head dented it, un." He said with a pout. I was about to punch him when the bell rang. I smacked him upside the head instead.

"Hey Im going to go put my stuff in my fifth period class, wanna come with me?" I asked Deidara.

"Sure, un." He said with a smiled and followed me out of the classroom. As we walked passed a couple of classrooms Deidara pulled me into his chest.

"What the hell?" I asked and looked at him.

"Look into the window of this classroom, un." He said angrily. I looked in and my eyes widened. I saw tenten and Neji making out. I freed myself from Deidara's grip and opened the door.

"I knew it, I didn't want to believe it but I knew it. Tenten, you can have him. He doesn't have a girlfriend anymore." I stated before Deidara led me out of the classroom. His face had a look of disgust like he wanted to kill Neji five times and kill him again. I felt Deidara wrap his arms around my frame and helped me walk. Honestly, I felt numb to the world and all I really felt was the warmth of Deidara's body.

~Third Person P.O.V.~

Deidara looked at the girl who he was holding as he led her to where the Akatsuki was. He frowned.

'_that stupid Neji Hyuga! I should kick his ass._' He thought as he sat her down at the Akatsuki's regular table.

"Atsuko?" He called to her. His voice felt so distant to her ears. She could barley hear him. Why? Why did it hurt so much.

"Atsuko are you okay? Un?" Deidara asked her gently touching her shoulder.

"Huh? Did you say something?" She asked. Her voice sounded so empty. All 10 pairs of eyes were on Atsuko. Satsuki stood up.

"What's wrong with Atsuko!" She growled.

"She… She caught him. She caught Neji with Tenten." Deidara said softly. His blue eyes not once straying off of the blonde girl next to him. As soon as it was said out loud Atsuko burst out into a fit of tears.

"Don't cry you're an angel and angels shouldn't cry, un." Deidara said as he pulled the crying girl into her arms. Satsuki walked over and put her hand on Atsuko's shoulder.

"Hey Atsuko-chan, Big sister is here for you." Satsuki said warmly and Atsuko got up and buried herself in Satsuki's embrace.

"Atsuko, don't worry. He doesn't deserve you. And although this is weird to say, Deidara is right, you are an angel. So please, stop crying." She said as she stroked her golden hair. Atsuko looked up at Satsuki and smiled at her.

"There we go that's what we want to see!" She said with a smile and ruffled Atsuko's hair. Atsuko hugged Satsuki and wiped her tears. She looked at the rest of the Akatsuki and they all seemed to have a relieved look on their faces and she smiled at them. She looked at Itachi for a moment and then something in her mind snapped.

"ITA-KUN!" She yelled happily and ran over and hugged him.

"It took you sometime to remember me Atusko." He said softly as he wrapped his arms around her small frame. She looked up at him and smiled a goofy smile before walking back to Satsuki and Deidara.

"Nice to see you smile, un." He said and pinched her cheek. She smiled and smacked his hand away.

"Why are you so easy to cheer up? Un." Deidara asked.

"Well…let's just say I'm just like Daisuke from Digimon" She said with a laugh. **(If you ever watched Digimon the movie you'll understand hehe.) **Suddenly Atsuko was pulled off her seat.

"What the-" She was interrupted by a mad Neji.

"Do you honestly think YOU could leave ME?" He growled into her ear.

"Neji I-" She began but was again interrupted.

"Let go of her Hyuga!" Deidara said angrily as he, Itachi, and Satsuki rose from their seats. Neji didn't like the odds so he dropped her and she fell hard onto the ground with a loud thump. He glared at the three Akatsuki members angrily.

"Whatever, you aren't enough for me anyways." He said rudely and walked away.

Atsuko glared into his direction. She looked up and saw Deidara's hand reaching for her. She took it and he helped her up off the ground. She smiled up at Deidara and then to the others.

"Glad, that's over with." She said happily and sat back down on the bench. The rest of lunch was pretty much Atsuko stealing food from Satsuki and Deidara and everyone talking amongst themselves. The last two classes of the day went by with a breeze and Deidara had set his mind to making sure Atsuko was never on her own.

"Ugh, Deidara seeing your face all the time is making me nauseous." Atusko joked as Deidara pretended to cry.

"No, but seriously Dei-kun. Why are you so determined to have someone with me at all times?" She asked and looked into his visible.

"Well, I think that dick Neji is up to something." He said and looked around as if making sure he wasn't around.

"Dei-kun, you're crazy." She said as she wrapped her arms around his stomach and smiled up at him.

-o-o-o-

Neji Hyuga walked with his hands in his pockets and a scowl on his face. He wasn't the type to get broken up with. He never got broken up with, it was always the other way around. He would have her back just to prove she didn't leave him. He activated his Byakugan and searched around until he found her. He hated the scene he was watching. His blonde little angel was walking and laughing with that faggot Sasuke Uchiha. He hated any male that got close to her. They were childhood friends because her family and his knew each other. When almost her entire family was murdered, he was there. When Sasuke was taken away, he was there. For a while he was the only person she could count on and only smiled for him. Then she became very close to Hinata, his pathetic excuse of a cousin, and that's when she started to let people back into her life. She used to only be his. Her father always told her she was an angel but she never knew why and her mother wouldn't tell her because she was afraid she'd lose her too. There's no way Neji was going to either, if she knew she'd fight back and he'd lose her for good. Why didn't she understand that Neji was still the only person she needed? He glared when he saw her almost trip and Sasuke caught her before she fell to the ground. "How dare he put his hands on an angel." He growled and deactivated his Byakugan. He walked to the direction of his dorm. It was enough for her to let in Sasuke again but what really ticked him off was that she had let in that son-of-a-bitch Deidara. That douche would probably mistreat her. He didn't deserve an angel like her no one did! No one but him. He laughed suddenly.

"They all call you an angel yet no one knows how much of an angel you really are." He said out loud as he walked into his dorm.

-o-o-o-

"Sasu-kun! You're gonna drop me!" Atsuko cried as she held onto her best friend for dear life.

"I will if you keep yelling in my ear!" He said and laughed as she shut her mouth instantly. "I love you Atsuko." Sasuke said sweetly ad kissed her forehead. Atsuko had tripped a couple more times after the one time Neji had seen, so Sasuke decided he'd have to carry her so she'd be safe. "I love you too Sasu-kun" She said as he put her down and she walked into her dorm.

"Wow. Didn't you know you loved her. You guys goin out?" A familiar voice asked. Sasuke just stared at the blonde boy as if he grew a foot out of his eye.

"Naruto are you stupid? I love atsuko as if she was my baby sister!" He said as he shoved his hands in his pocket. An akward silence had filled the space between them so Sasuke felt the need to break it.

"Its been a long time hasn't it? We should hang out." Naruto's eyes widened at the words that came out of the raven haired teen's mouth.

"THAT WOULD BE AWESOME!" He yelled which caused Sasuke to laugh softly as he followed his best male friend.

-o-o-o-

Hinata walked into the dorm and noticed Atsuko fast asleep on the floor. She giggled softly and walked over to the sleeping form of her best friend. Hinata poked her softly.

"Atsuko-chan wake up your on the floor." She said softly and Atsuko's eyes fluttered open. She got up lazily plopped herself on her bed and pulled off her shoes, socks, and blazer.

"shorts and tank top please." She managed to get out. Hinata handed Atsuko the clothes she asked and began to pick up the mess of clothes she left on the floor. Hinata turned on her iHome and played the song "Almost" by Bowling for Soup. As soon as Atsuko finished changing she dropped the blouse and skirt on the floor and fell asleep. Hinata smiled at the small girl and picked up clothes again. She decided today was too much for her and let her sleep.

-o-o-o-

_Little Atsuko pulled away from the hugged with her father. _

_"Now remember, to make sure that the necklace protects you, you have to say 'Guardian Angel Shin please protect me' Okay?" He asked as he poked his daughter in the stomach. _

_"Okay daddy!" She said and smiled. Her dad picked her up and sat her on his shoulders. _

_"Why are there people at our house all the time?" She asked. _

_"Okay, Atsuko. The reason there are always people guarding our family at the compound is because there are some people that are after you." He said in a serious tone. _

_"__but why daddy?" she asked. "_

_Because you are an angel." He said as he walked in the direction of their house. _

_"But don't worry, Guardian Angel Shin will always protect you." He said and smiled. The little girl never knew who Shin was. _

_"Who is Shin?" She asked. _

_"__Someone that cares about you a lot. More than you could ever know." He said with a smile. _

_"I wanna meet him daddy!" She said excitedly. _

_"Who knows maybe you already have." He said warmly and he meant it. He didn't expect her to realize who this Shin was until she was older. _

****

_

* * *

_

**Sooooo! How was it?  
Review please!  
I'll love you forever if you do :)**

I**'ll post the third chapter as soon as I possibly can  
so I can start working on the fourth chapter.  
Feel free to message me telling me something you'd like  
to see in the story and i may just take your idea and put  
it in.  
(I say I MAY but I most likely will :P)  
Anyways, I hope you have a great day/night.  
Lots of Love,  
****Momo :)**


	3. Chapter 3: A Familiar Face

**Why Hello there everybody reading this!  
So I hope you like the story so faaar :)**

**I just wanted to say that I LOVE Animechild97! :D  
Thank you so much for reviewing! :)**

**I do not own ANYTHING not even Satsuki! Thats my sister's charecter.  
All I own is everyone's favourite ed look-a-like Atsuko :D**

**Anyways, on with the story! **

* * *

Atsuko's amber eyes opened and she sat up. She looked at the clock, it read 5:37 am.

"might as well get ready." She said as she rubbed her eye and got out of bed.

She walked into the bathroom with a towel and shielded her eyes from the bathroom light. As soon as her eyes adjusted to the light she looked into the mirror and noticed the necklace. She took it off before getting into the shower. 25 minutes later she got back out and stared at her self in the mirror.

"eh. what the heck. let's try it out" she said out loud and put the necklace around her neck. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Guardian Angel Shin please protect me" She said softly and then a feeling of safety overcame her and she smiled.

"Maybe this really does work. Although, I never did find out who Shin was." She thought out loud and began drying her hair. Not too long later Hinata knocked on the door asking Atsuko if she could use the shower.

"Oh, Good morning Hina-chan! I'll be out in a minute!" Atsuko said as she grabbed her stuff and walked out of the bathroom. She smiled at Hinata who smiled back at her and walked into the bathroom. Atsuko quickly changed into her school uniform. Today she wore white knee high socks. All of the sudden the door was slammed opened.

"WHAT THE FU- SATSUKI! DEIDARA? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING!" was all Hinata heard on the other side of the bathroom door. Hinata had changed into her school uniform and walked out into her room and laughed softly at the sight in front of her.

"Why the hell did you guys do this?" Atsuko yelled.

"Well, Deidara and I were talking about how pretty your hair is and we realized you don't have bangs!" Satsuki exclaimed.

"SO YOU HAD TO TIE ME UP AND BLIND FOLD ME!" She yelled angrily.

"That was my idea, un." Deidara said in a suggesting voice.

"Stupid perv." Atsuko muttered.

"Anyways, you want to see what we did to your hair?" Satsuki asked.

"will you guys take off the blind fold?"

"will you not attack us? un"

"will you guys untie the ropes?"

"will you not attack us?"

"..."

"Atsuko we asked you a question." Satsuki said in a somewhat scared voice.

"Yeah, and I don't make promises I can't keep." Atsuko said with a grin as they untied the blindfold and held a mirror in front of of her hair just falling to both sides normally, her new bangs completely covered her right eye and somewhat resembled Riza Hawkeye's from Full Metal Alchemist.

"oooooh I like it" She said and smiled.

"That's good, un. I picked the style and Satsuki cut it, un." Deidara said and put his face up to hers.

"Oh great. You made it this was so our visible eyes can always see each other. You suck Dei-kun. You know that." Atsuko muttered as Satsuki got up and untied the ropes.

"You know you love these blue eyes." He said and poke her cheek.

"Just as much as I love being called short." she said sweetly.

"Aw tha- wait a minute. that's mean! un" He whined as he realized what she meant.

"Dumb blonde." Satsuki said and laughed she began to clean up the hair on the ground.

"Yeah! You dumb blonde!" Atsuko said and stuck out her tongue. That's when 3 pairs of eyes stared at her.

"shit. I'm blonde too… oh god damn it!" she muttered. The three fell into a fit of laughter while Atsuko just stared at them angrily.

~Atsuko's P.O.V.~

We all sat in my room and talked until we were rudely interrupted by the bell.

"DEI-KUN! TO CLASS!" I shouted and Deidara lifted me up off the ground bridal style and walked out the door where we encountered two savage beasts Sakura and Ino.

Sakura scoffed and continued to walk and Ino just gave a Deidara a flirty look before walking off with Sakura.

"Pfft, girls." I said and rolled my eyes.

"Watch it Atsuko!" Satsuki said jokingly as we all walked to a certain point before parting ways, well besides me and Deidara of course.

-o-o-o-

"You can let me down now Dei-kun." I said as we approached the classroom.

"What if I don't want to? Un." He said and brought his face so close to mine our lips were almost touching. I smacked him upside the head.

"Okay okay, sheesh. Just trying to have some fun." He said and put me back onto the floor as we walked into the class I noticed a familiar red head talking to Kakashi-Sensei.

"Gaara?" I said softly as Deidara went to the table and the red head turned around and slightly smiled.

"Atsuko. It's been… a long time." He said.

"Yeah… Why don't you sit in the table behind me so I can talk to you?" I asked stupidly as a blush crept onto my face.

"That'd be nice." He said and followed me to where I sat, coincidentally the table behind deidara and I was both sat was empty, and sat down. Deidara kinda just stared at me like 'wtf?' and I turned to look at Gaara.

"Why are you barely getting here but Kankuro and Temari were already here?" I asked him.

"Oh, well I was…sick." He said and looked away.

"Oh, okay." I said and smiled at him.

"Why isn't Neji flocking over you like usual? Did something happen within the last e-mail you sent me?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, I broke up with him."

"Good. I hated that douche. I'm glad you're okay." He said softly.

"Okay class, because I don't really care and I know over half of you didn't do the homework you get one more day." Kakashi-sensei spoke up and I swear the entire class gave a sigh of relief.

"I have this so far." Deidara said and got something out of his pocket and handed it to me.

_She's as tough as steel,  
And as sweet as can be  
The way she makes me feel,  
Is a new sensation for me. _

"Aw that's cute! Whose it about?" I asked.

"Who said it had to be about anyone, un. Besides, I wouldn't tell you anyways!" Deidara said and stuck out his tongue.

'_God, she's so stupid.' _Deidara thought as he sighed and looked away.

"You're friends with that douche?" Gaara spoke up.

"Huh, yeah. You know him?" I asked.

"Yeah, he went out with Temari, fucked her, then left her." He said and glared at Deidara.

"That's not true. I woulda left her whether I fucked her or not! She scared the hell out of me…" Deidara said and shivered.

"Well, Temari is kinda scary if you think about it." I said and looked at Gaara.

"bullshit." was all he said.

"Don't make me use the name." I said and his eyes narrowed.

"you wouldn't! not around this shit." Gaara said referring to Deidara as 'this shit'.

"Oh yes I would. You know me." I said with a hint of deviousness.

"fine. Anyways, It's nice to see you again." Gaara said his voice softened and he put his hand on mine.I smiled at him.

"Its nice to see you too Gaara." I said and thought about the last time I saw him.

_FLASHBACK~_

_I felt a pair of arms hug me from behind. I smiled at the thought of who it was and turned around to see I was right._

_"Gaara." I said and hugged him._

"_Atsuko…" He said softly as his voice trailed off._

"_Gaara is there something wrong?" I asked and looked up at turquoise eyes seemed to be filled with pain._

_"Gaara?" I asked again._

_"Atsuko, I'm moving back to Suna. Me, Kankuro, and Temari." He said softly and averted his gaze to an oh so interesting tree._

"_What? No! You can't! First Sasuke! Now you!" I said and broke down in his arms.I know that sounded stupid seeing as Sasuke moved away like 4 years ago but I still feel the pain of when he left and now that Gaara and I are together I don't want him to leave either!_

_"__I don't want to leave either Atsuko. You're the only person I don't exactly hate. You think I want to lose that?" He said. I would've laughed at his choice of words if I wasn't so upset.I held on to him even tighter. Hearing him say the word 'leave' made everything worse times A MILLION.I just continued to cry while he TRIED to whisper things to make me feel better._

_END FLASHBACK~_

The smile on my face quickly disappeared and I started to shake."Atsuko." He said softly.I raised my gaze from the floor to turquoise eyes and I was about to break down when I felt strong arms pull me into a hug.I buried myself into his arms and laid there for quitesome time. It was times like this I was happy to have Deidara as a friend.

"Dei-kun, thank you." I said softly.

"No problem Angel, un." He said and stroked my hair.

After a while Deidara let go of me and started to make little clay animals and I looked out the window.I guess the fact that i broke down when I saw gaara meant that I really did love him. Not like most of the other boys I dated.

Shikamaru and I only dated for 2 days, I was 'too troublesome' for him, which I didn't really mind. Naruto and I only dated for 15 minutes, it was like dating my brother, and I didn't want to date my brother. I dated Gaara for 6 months before he moved to Suna and I dated Neji for a year and he ended up abusing me, fun? No. I thought about how he felt and I realized I was being selfish. So I decided to grow a pair.

"I'm sorry for that Gaara." I said as I turned around and immediately felt a jab of guilt when I saw the pained look on his face.

"It's okay Atsuko, I know how it was like for you…back then." He said and gave me a small made me feel special, he never smiled for anyone.

"Yeah, I don't cry as much anymore though." I said and smiled at him.

"That's good. I don't like it when you cry. I always feel like its my fault." He said with a laugh although I think he was serious.

"Don't worry its not only your fault." I said and laughed.

"Maybe we could…try it again…sometime." He said eyes widened and I felt my face heat up.

"Yeah, maybe." I said and smiled at smiled back and then the bell both stood up and he kissed me on the cheek before walking away and out the door. I stared at the door as he walked out.

"Earth to Atsuko." Deidara said and jabbed me in the side.

"HOLY FRIKKEN SHIT!" I yelled as Deidara snapped me out of my trance like state.

He just laughed and picked me up to carry me to class.

~Deidara's P.O.V.~

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Atsuko looking at the ground and shaking.

'_oh shit she's gonna cry!'_ I thought and brought her into my arms. I noticed Gaara looking at me momentarily before looking at the window.I wondered what happened between the two and got jealous.

"Dei-kun, thank you." She said quietly and I smiled although she couldn't see it.

"No problem Angel, un." I said and stroke her hair like I usually did to calm her down. I let go of her eventually and started to make my clay animals.I couldn't concentrate. I didn't like the idea of this guy being with us. They must've gone out and been very close for her to act like this. I couldn't help but feel jealous.

She's always smiling at him and she's always yelling at me and hitting me! What's up with that?

"Maybe we could…try it again…sometime." I heard him say and I stopped what I was doing to hear her response.

"Yeah, maybe." I heard her say and I felt a sudden sadness tugging at my heart but shook it off. I wasn't going to get attached to her. When the bell rang and I stood up and saw him kiss her on the cheek before walking out of the classroom.

"Earth to Atsuko!" I said and poked her in the side.

"HOLY FRIKKEN SHIT!" She shouted and I just laughed at her and picked her up.

I carried her all the way to second period where we met up with Sasori who seemed somewhat ticked off, which was strange.

"Carrying your bride?" Sasori said blandly and I noticed Atsuko's face turn a bright red.

"NO! I would never marry this weirdo!" She said and I felt a strange emotion.

"Pfft I wouldn't marry you either." I said and put her down. Atsuko left the class to go use the bathroom Sasori turned to me.

"Hey man, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm perfectly fine." I muttered.

"Liar."

"Her ex transferred here and now he's tryin to go back out with her and shit like that." I said quietly.

"Oh, that sucks." was all he said before going back to whatever the hell it was that we were doing in class that rest of that period went by like nothing, well maybe that's because I was asleep but I was punched awake by Atsuko.

I hate it when she punches me because she hits hard for such a little girl.

"Dei-kun! Let's go! Its break!" She said in her usually childish voice and I just laughed and followed her but to my dismay a certain redhead was waiting for her outside the door.

"Gaara!" She exclaimed and hugged him.

"How did you know I had this second?" She asked him.

"I asked Sasuke" he turned to look at me and Sasori.

"I'm going to hang out with Gaara okay you guys?" She said as she turned to leave with Gaara at her and I just made our way to the Akatsuki.

-o-o-o-

"Hey guys." I grumbled.

"Deidara, what's wrong?" I heard Satsuki and looked up at her.

"Atsuko has a boyfriend now." I said quietly.

"Are you jealous?" She asked.

"No. I just miss my little baby." was all I said as I resumed the nap I had been awakened from.

~Atsuko's P.O.V.~

I felt really bad for leaving Sasori and Deidara but I really needed this time with Gaara. Although, he was anti-social and bitter he was very sweet with me. All he really ever wanted was a friend and when I first met him he was very cold to me. I had asked him why he was like that and he said that he was a demon that only loved himself. He told me to fear him and to leave him like everyone else. That's when I told him that I wouldn't and he stared at me for a while before talking. Ever since he was able to talk to me more and more until he could actually call me a friend.

"How was it like, moving back to Suna?" I asked him.

"It was weird and I didn't like anyone there but Kankuro and Temari started to treat me more like a brother so that was okay." He said softly.

"That's good right?" I asked him.

"Yeah, they aren't afraid of me anymore, well they were never really afraid of ME but you know what I mean." He said.

"Yeah, I do." I said and stopped walking. I looked up at the sky and closed my eyes and smiled.

I could tell Gaara was just staring at me.I lowered my head and looked at him.

"It was weird not having you here. Neji took it as his responsibility to watch over me. Then when I said I missed you and Sasuke he flipped out and went crazy." I said and just stared into his turquoise eyes. I frowned when I noticed the black markings around his eyes were still there.

"Still having trouble sleeping?" I said with a concerned voice as I gently put my hand on his cheek. I looked into his eyes again and I felt my cheeks heat up as Gaara leaned in and closed the gap between us. It didn't last long as Gaara pulled away and I giggled at the fact that his face was almost as red as his hair.

"Sorry about that." He whispered and I just hugged him.

"Its okay Gaara." I said and smiled into his chest as he hugged me back.

**Ring! Ring! Ring!~**

"What class do you have?" I spoke up.

"Health." He answered.

"Oh I have gym." I said as we walked together until we had to part and I skipped into the girl's locker room.

"Atsuko!" I heard the familiar voice of Satsuki and I turned around and smiled at her.

"Hey Satsuki!" I said and hugged her.

"Whoa is everything okay?" She asked jokingly.

"Amazing." was all I said as heading to my locker and changed into my p.e. clothes and heading into the gym and sitting on the bleacher's to be joined by Satsuki, Hinata, Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, and I didn't even know Itachi and Sasuke had this class… Man am I blind.

When everyone was at the bleacher's Gai-sensei decided to take roll.

"Tenten? Tenten? Well I guess she isn't here. How very unyouthful of her!" Gai exclaimed as he cried in front of a…. sunset?

"Neji Hyuga? Neji are you here? Two students absent? WHAT'S HAPPENING TO TODAY'S YOUTH!" He said and started to cry again, this time he was accompanied by Rock Lee.

"Hmph. Neji's probably fucking Tenten as we speak." Ino said rather loudly. I tensed at the words and pictured the scene I had walked in on just yesterday. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked the right to see Deidara's concerned face. I smiled at him which he returned and we focused on Gai-sensei who regained his composure.

"Okay my youthful students! Today we will play soccer! I will spilt you up into 4 groups!" Deidara , Itachi, and Sasuke looked somewhat excited but I ignored it. Gai-sensei divided us into groups. Luckily Sasuke, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Satsuki, Hinata, and I were on the same team.

While playing I noticed a couple of things: Sasori didn't care for sports at all; Hinata was terrified of the ball; Satsuki is very athletic; and Deidara, Itachi, and Sasuke were completely and utterly AMAZING at soccer. I was fairly good to so I could keep up with Deidara, Itachi, and Sasuke which amazed them. Our team completely annihilated the team we were against which Sakura and Ino were on. Stupidly enough, they were rooting for Sasuke even though he was on the other team. The losing teams had to do thirty push-ups which was fun for me because I got to watch Ino and Sakura do push-ups.

The rest of the day went by in a blur and I was super excited because Gaara and I were going on a date!

I was sitting in my room while Hinata was picking out an outfit for me to wear.

"Where are you guys going?" She asked me.

"Movies." I answered.

"Okay no need to be fancy then." She said and pulled out a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a black off the shoulder top.

"Hehe thanks Hina-chan!" I said and hugged her.

"No make up for you because you're super pretty without it." She said and smiled at me. I smiled back and grabbed my towel and took a quick shower. I brushed my hair and smiled at the me in the reflection. After I had my hair the way I wanted it I walked out of the bathroom.

"Hinata which shoes should I wear?" I asked.

"Just wear your black vans." She said as she looked up from her homework.

"Kay thanks." I said and smiled.

"So how you guys getting there?" She asked me.

"He's got his license so he's gonna drive us." I said and smiled.

"Really! Lucky! I wish Naruto had a license!" She said and went back to her homework.

I grabbed my cell phone off the charger and put it in my pocket. I fished my backpack for my 'Vanilla Love Me Lip Balm' that my mom bought off an AVON lady and smiled when I found it. I put some on and also put that in my pocket. At that moment someone knocked on the door. I ran to the door and opened it. I was slightly disappointed when I saw Satsuki and Deidara.

"Hey you guys!" I said sweetly and they walked in.

"Heeeey" Satsuki said and smiled at me.

"Yo!" Deidara said and plopped himself on my bed.

"So why you all dressed up? Un" Deidara asked me.

"I've got a date with Gaara." I said and sat down next to him.

"Really?" Satsuki asked as someone knocked on the door again. I got up and opened it to be greeted by the redhead I've been waiting for.

"Hey Atsuko, you look gorgeous." He said and smiled.

"You look good too." I said and smiled at him. He was wearing a black button up shirt, black skinny jeans, and black and white converse. What can I say? He likes black.

"Well, let's get going or else we'll miss the movie." He said.

"Bye guys! I'll see you later!" I waved goodbye before closing the door and following Gaara.

He escorted me to his car, which was a black 1996 Eclipse, and held the passenger's seat open for me. I smiled at him and got inside the car. He closed the door and got into the driver's seat. He started rummaging through a bunch of CD's and pulled out a burnt CD that read 'Here ya go little bro' on it and put it into the CD player in his car.I almost cried at the first song that played. It was the song 'Leave Out All The Rest' by Linkin Park.

"When I first heard this song it made me think of you and how you were the only person in my life at one point because no one else really cared." He said, not keeping his eyes off the road.

"Gaara…" I managed to get out.

"You're a great person Atsuko, don't ever forget that okay?" He said and he squeezed my hand.

_FLASHBACK~_

_"Temari! What happened! I got your text! Whats the emergency!" I yelled as I ran into their home._

_"Atsuko! finally! Somethings wrong with gaara! He wont open the door for any of us and we need you to talk to him!" She said worriedly. __I simply nodded my head and walked to the door I knew belonged to gaara's room._

_"Gaara, its me Atsuko. Open the door please." I said softly. After a minute or so the door was unlocked. I waited a little bit then I gently opened and closed the door behind me._

_"Gaara. why are you sitting in the dark?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around his shaking figure._

_"ATSUKO WHY? WHY DONT YOU HATE ME? EVERYONE ELSE DOES!" He yelled with clenched fists._

_"Because you're my friend. You arent the monster you say you are. You're my gaa-chan." I said and hugged him tighter._

_"I did it again. I hurt someone again. They were making fun of me. and I couldnt control myself." He said as he buried himself in my embrace, which was a bit strange seeing as I was so much smaller than him._

_"Oh Gaara," I said sadly as I hugged him even closer,_

_"It'll be okay, no matter what I'll be here for you."_

_

* * *

_

**Awww poor gaara! :(  
-hugs gaara-**

Gaara: i feel loved..  
Me: good! you should! iloveyougaara! :)  
Gaara: :( :/ :| ... :)  
Me: YAAAAY!

Anyways, please review!  
It'll make me happy and I'll update way sooner!  
If you have any suggestions don't be afraid to message me  
and tell me them!  
With that being said, Have a great day/night.  
Lots of Love,  
Momo :)


	4. Author here!

**Hey guys! I have risen from the dead! Oh gosh I'm sooooo sorry for disappearing and I read the reviews and I didn't realize how much people liked this story...**

**I promise (if you're still here to enjoy this that is) I shall continue writing this story! Its a little hard considering I don't really remember where this story was headed BUT I can assure you my writing has gotten much better so it should be good haha**

**I will TRY MY HARDEST to get the next chapter out ASAP!**

**If you want feel free (if anything I encourage you) to send me any ideas for the story because I would ABSOLUTELY LOVE to hear them!**

**SO MUCH LOVE IF YOUR STILL HERE FOR THIS 3**  
**I LOVE YOU AND PLEASE DONT FEED ME TO KISAME!**

**Lots of love,**

**Momo :)**


End file.
